I'm Famous! Reality Tv Island
Reality TV Island was the eleventh island released on Poptropica and is based on the hit reality TV show Survivor. The player has to compete in challenges against seven other characters, including antagonists from the first ten islands, to avoid being "voted off" the a reality TV show called Reality TV Island. The island was released to Poptropica members on February 24, 2010 and was open to the public on March 24, 2010. The description on the island's information page is, "Have you ever wanted to be the star of a reality TV show? Well, now's your chance! Duke it out with your fellow contestants and avoid elimination to win the show's grand prize and become a hero to your hometown in the online virtual world, Reality TV Island."- Wikipedia Part I - Getting on the TV Show #Arriving on the island, go just left to Mike's Market. Inside to the left are the clerk and a customer. To the right, by the donuts, is a guy reading a PopTop!cs magazine. When you approach him, he drops the magazine. Pick it up and look inside to find the entry form for the Reality TV show. Tear it out. #Go right to the TV World store and get the address for the mail-in application, which is 123 Star Avenue in Hollywood. #Go left to the Wayside Motel manager's office and use one of the cheap pens to fill out your application form. #Dial the number for Pete's Pizza (555-7383) and order a pizza to be delivered to Room 4-B. Outside, meet the delivery driver and take the pizza up yourself. #In the room, meet Bucky Lucas, one-time contestant (the first voted off) on the show. He now hides in squalid seclusion to avoid the show's persistent fans. He will give you a Bucky Lucas special-edition stamp which you attach to your application. #Leave the motel and go far right to the mailbox to mail the application. You will appear back at the motel where the Reality TV helicopter has landed on the roof. Part II - The Show Challenges (can be in any order) #'Balanced Diet' : As the brown dot (top of the pole) moves, move your cursor toward the opposite side of the circle to keep it centered. #'Boulder Push' : your most rapid clicking will almost always be successful #'Coconut Catch' : Stay to the left and center and time your jumps to get groups of single coconuts or preferably groups of three. (More than two others will usually get in each other's way.) #'Geyser Guess' : This is just guessing, and the same geyser CAN erupt twice in a row! #'Mountain Race' : avoid the rocks as you run uphill. Running farther to the right (higher) is an advantage even if you get hit once or twice, because most of the overhead rocks will miss you. #'On the Line' : Click as soon as your line can come close to any fish's mouth. You can time its rise again to hit them. Shallow catches save time. #'Pole Climb' : Click right or left to dodge the falling coconuts. #'Shot Put' : Click to aim at a 45-degree angle. Click again when the power meter is close to the top. (Best score is 55-60.) #'Shuffleboard' : Select a long shot (long arrow) for the first shot, or bank it hard into one side to go around your opponents. Get close and don't shoot too hard. #'Turtle Shell Toss' : The others will seldom toss 20 pointers. Throwing at a 45-degree angle will guarantee three hits on the 20-point shell. Tip: Aim for the middle of the palm tree in the background and hold your spot for all throws. #'Totem Hop' : When a totem starts to shake, you may have time to leap to another (click on the one you want to jump to). Avoid jumping to the tallest totems (center) as you can get "stuck" there. #'Water Run' : Jump the obstacles and avoid the boar. Fill your bottle COMPLETELY full so it will only take four trips (one less than full) to fill your container to 100%. #'Hang Gliding' (new) : You fly across the sky and avoid the volcano erupting and birds Tip: Always stay near the top of the screen. #'Knockout' (new) : Each contestant takes one shot ineach of the three rounds. Aim for the plate with the least damage (except your own). Pull about halfway back to hit the lower row, and farther back to hit the top row Read more: http://wiki.answers.com/Q/What_is_the_walkthrough_for_reality_tv_island#ixzz1ZhS8KpFX